the first titans
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Okay, before they formed the TT, they all hated each other in school. they each had there own group of friends and everything. but everything changes when Starfire and Cyborg goes to there school. [Complete]
1. Beastboy and Robin the

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: what were the Titans like before they became a team?  
  
Chapter 1: Beastboy and Robin the...  
  
At a ten-story school, it's in the morning and the bell hasn't rung yet. On the rooftop stood two kids, a green boy who goes by Beastboy and his friend, Kathreen. Beastboy wears jeans, a black shirt, and a light brown vest. Kathreen wears a black bandana, cargo pants, black shirt, dark green vest, and a golden dragon necklace Beastboy gave her last month for her birthday.  
  
"Got the water balloons?" Says Kathreen looking over the front of the school.  
  
"Obcourse, just help me gather them." Beastboy says. Kathreen looks back towards him and see's his bag is jam pack of it. A lot of them are very small.  
  
"Beastboy, why don't you turn into a cheetah or something?" Kathreen walks over towards him. And picks up the bag with one hand.  
  
"Because I already turned into a bird to get us up here, remember?" He walks over to the side of the roof also where Kathreen is and looks over towards the bullies of the school.  
  
The bullies, Jordan, a big guy; Carl, the tallest out of them and always wearing his hood over his eyes; last out, Robin, wearing long jeans and a white shirt under his black shirt (if you can, imagine him without his mask, that'll be great).  
  
A little boy who's balled (Gizmo) with a broken arm walks by them. Robin grabs him by his backpack and holds him up in front of his face. Gizmo is only in kindergarten for his first day and already he's scared. "Give me your money." Robin says in a low voice.  
  
"I don't have any you big zit face!" Robin twitched his lip a little and switch hands to grab Gizmo by his non-broken arm "Hey! Let me go!"  
  
"Give me your lunch then, then I won't break this arm." Robin squeezes Gizmo's arm really tight.  
  
"Ow, alright already, just put me down!" Robin throws him to the ground. "Ow," he says again as he lands on his butt. When he got up he made a run for it for the entrance of the school (He runs fast for a little kid).  
  
"Hey, get back here!" Robin yells as him and his goons follows.  
  
Back on the roof, "Look," Kathreen says "The little Gizmo's ready!"  
  
Beastboy gets a big water balloon ready along with Kathreen.  
  
Gizmo dived for the door. When he made it inside, he stuck out his tongue and says "Neener, Neener, Neener!"  
  
As Robin and his goons ran up the stairs to the entrance, water balloons fell from the sky and hit him and his goons.  
  
Back on the roof, Hurry up, hurry up!" Beastboy says  
  
"I am, I am!" Kathreen says back as she and him just kept throwing down water balloons.  
  
Back down, Gizmo ran even farther from where he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
same with the rest of the chapters, please review. 


	2. Raven and her buddy

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 2: Raven with her buddy  
  
Gizmo runs down the halls passing Raven, wearing black leather pants with three belt straps on the side of each leg with a black shirt with a skull on it saying Rancid; along with her friend Jinx wearing a black and purple dress with her hair down with purple streaks.  
  
"What's up with that little kid?" Jinx says leaning against her locker with Raven still getting some books out of it. Raven sees a picture in their with her and her dad when she was little. Jinx over looks to see what Ravens holding "Isn't that your dad before he became scary?"  
  
"Ya," She tosses the paper to the back of her locker.  
  
"It's a surprise your dad was ever nice"  
  
"I know," She slams her locker shut as they both start walking towards their next class to the left. "How are your powers going for you?"  
  
Jinx looks at her hands and rolls them up into a fist. After a second she lowered them down "Not to good, thanks to these powers, I blew up my room and big brother found out."  
  
"You know, why DOES your brother call himself Mammoth?"  
  
"Because his powers deals with strength and you got to admit, he does look like a mammoth." They both did small giggles.  
  
From the roof, Gizmo busted in from the door.  
  
"Great job Giz!" Kathreen says. Beastboy starts clapping.  
  
"Ya, great performance, we would have never nailed him!" he stops clapping "You can take the cast off now."  
  
"Ya, but it's stuck." Gizmo says. Kathreen steps up to him and yanks it off "That hurts!"  
  
"Well, you should have seen my friend in California, when she saw a Cyborg, she got transphormed into a cat!"  
  
"Impossible." Beastboy says.  
  
"I got proof! See!" Kathreen reaches into her pocket and grabs a picture of a person with a long blue ponytail covered in blue fur looking like a cat.  
  
"I've seen everything." Sarcastically.  
  
"I'm leaving," Gizmo walks out the way he came from. Before he leaves "By the way, you guys owe me $10."  
  
Beastboy haves a confuse look on his face. "For what?"  
  
"Uh...wouldn't it be a laugh to see a Cyborg?" says Kathreen  
  
"More of a laugh to see Robin in water again."  
  
"Don't stall, what does he mean about $10's,"  
  
Down towards the ground where Robin and his buddy's are.  
  
"I bet Beastboy and his girlfriend did this!" Carl yells out.  
  
"Well no kidding! There the only brainless people hear who will do this!" says Robin with much anger.  
  
"How bout those two gothic people, Raven and...Jinx?"  
  
"Well... they'll cast a spell." From behind Robin, a big guy huge and strong looking (Mammoth) appears from behind Robin and holds him up in the air by Robin's shirt.  
  
He stared angrily at Robin "What do you want ugly?"  
  
"You start buggin my sis and her friend about their powers, you'll be gone." He takes a step and throws Robin up to the roof. He stares back down to Robin's friends "You guys want to be next?" both of the boys shrug and starts running inside.  
  
Mammoth doesn't go to the school; he goes to a boarding school on the other side of town and only comes to this school for visits. 


	3. Starfire

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 3: Starfire  
  
Back on the roof,  
  
"You told him you'd give him ten dollars!?" Beastboy shouts.  
  
"Well, it was either pay him or forget it."  
  
"You should have forget it! You know we both can't even make a dollar in a day!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pay him." Kathreen gives him a playful push on his arm. After when Beastboy got up strait, he does the same. Now they're both pushing each other.  
  
Up in the sky watching them on a giant telescope in a control room stands a worried Starfire and her older sister in black name Blackfire (It's either black or Darkfire). Their both staring at a screen watching the two push each other.  
  
"Aren't they both stupid." Says Blackfire.  
  
On the screen, Kathreen accidentally punches Beastboys face "OW!" says Beastboy grabbing hold of his nose.  
  
"Sorry," Kathreen says as she helps him up. The bell rings. "Race ya," Kathreen starts running. Beastboy transphorms into a bird and left the opposite direction. At that moment, Robin landed on the roof.  
  
"But, it looks like their having fun." Says Starfire.  
  
"So what, this stupid planet should be a little more civilize," Blackfire thought for a moment and looks towards Starfire. She makes an evil grin "Starfire, get the army ready. Tell them in two days, we attack that planet!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No BUTS! Our planet will rule earth (e-au-rth) and make them obey everyone of our commands and besides, you always said you wanted your own little slave."  
  
"When I was four."  
  
"JUST GO!!"  
  
"Blackfire, we already rule ten different planets and I already got ten slaves."  
  
"And you let them go. Now go or I'll have to hurt you." Starfire hesitated and walked out.  
  
Two days later in Starfires room, it haves all types of posters of horses on the wall, the color is China Town (it's a very light purple. I have the color on my walls), the bed is the shape of a heart floating in mid-air, everything else around (lamps, mirror, etc.) haves bright neon lights around it. Starfire is their, standing in front of her day with a serious look. Her door haves a poster on it in big fancy words 'Freedom'.  
  
Her door came busting open falling to the ground going right through her as her sister Blackfire came busting in with an angry look on her face "Starfire! Why didn't you send the Troops?" Starfire just stood there with a serious look "Starfire! Answer your older sister! Why didn't you send the army on planet Earth!?" just stood their "Starfire!"  
  
Blackfire held out her hand in the air and punched towards Starfires head. As a surprise to her, it went though her head. Blackfire stood there with a confused look and did another punch towards Starfire's head. She's really confused now. She sticks her hand out towards Starfires forehead to touch it. Blackfires retracted her hand back to her side. Her face grew red, red, and dark red, with smoke coming from the side of her ears "STARFIRE!!!!" (If you don't get it, it was a hologram of Starfire)  
  
Planet Earth at school, Starfire stood in the front of the school with a purple backpack. She was wearing a light colored purple summer dress.  
  
Starfire took a deep breath, and started walking slowly towards the entrance.  
  
Robin, who was just outside that door by himself leaning against the wall, saw Starfire. Robins jaw dropped. "Wow," he says silently to himself. He looks left to right, then spat on his hand and ran it through his hair. He fixed his outfit a little and started walking towards her till Jordan and Carl walked up to him patting his back blocking his view of Starfire.  
  
"Yo shorty," His friend Carl says with a big grin on his face with two gold teeth showing out "Did you see that new girl? Dang, she looks like some type of babe." Jordan chuckles.  
  
"Ya," Robin says silently. His two buddies started looking concern.  
  
"Yo man, ya'll right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Um, do you know that girls name?"  
  
"Dude, no one does. She just mysteriously got here." Jordan started waving his hands around the air in some spiritual way. Carl started laughing while punching him.  
  
The bell for first period rang and everyone started running except Robin who just stood there. 


	4. Learning

Title: The first titans

Author: poetgirl123

Chapter 4: learning

In 3 period, Starfire's in social studies with Robin. She sat in the front row closest to the window and Robin sat behind her gazing at her beauty. The class was dark and the only light around is on the movie screen talking about the Yuki (I think it's called the Yuki or it might be something else)

"Now," the teacher, Ms. Tarma, says, "who can tell us what they learn?" Starfire looks around the room and so did the teacher to see if anyone raises their hand "Anyone?" she looks towards Robin who had a gazing look on his face with his head on his desk between his hands "Robin," Robin stood up coming back to reality "Robin?" he looks towards Ms. Tarma "What have you learn from the movie?" everyone around turns to stare towards Robin and since Starfire doesn't know, she just looks strait away with her ears open.

"Uh, they live in Teepee's." everyone around giggles.

"Hmm, Starfire," Starfire turns towards the teacher with an eager smile, "Can you tell Robin a DIFFERENT answer from the movie we just watch?"

"Obcourse," Starfire says "But isn't Robin a bird?" everyone else around started bursting out laughing as Robin sank into his seat.

"Yes, Starfire, but Robin is also the name of the boy sitting behind you."

Starfire turns around to see who this Robin was "Hello Robin."

"Uh, hey."

"From the movie about the Yuki tribe, the Yuki Indians takes their heritage seriously and also respect each other and the spirits around them. They also help one another out no matter what."

"Very good Starfire. Robin, next time pay attention just like Starfire."

The bell rang and the teacher ran out the door. Everyone around started walking out towards the door as Starfire waits and wonder "Where is everyone going?" Starfire says curiously.

"They're going to lunch period." Starfire turns around and sees Robin up standing next to her.

"Wow, what do we learn in lunch period?"

Robin starts chuckling a little "Uh, we don't learn anything. We just start having a break to get some grub to eat."

"What is grub?"

"It's food." He helps Starfire up off her seat and grabs her backpack to hand it to her.

"Thank you." Both Robin and Starfire start walking out slowly.

"Are you from around here?" Robin says curiously.

"No, I am from Tamaran."

"Is that in Virginia?" he scratches the back of his neck slightly.

"No, it is my planet in outer space and me and my family rules the planet and everyone their."

Robin stops for a second as Starfire still continues walking "What?" he runs back towards Starfire as he passes a hallway. Starfire stops to wait for him. "The cafeteria's this way." He grabs her by the hand as they start walking in.

The cafeteria is noisy. Everyone around kept talking about the cafeteria food.

"What is wrong with everyone? Why are they not quiet?"

"Cause it's their break. (Pause) Um, are you an alien or something?" he asks shyly.

"Yes."

"OK..." Robin starts looking around the room for a table and sees his two friends sitting at the farthest table "Hey, my friends are over their." As they start walking, they walk past Raven and Jinx.


	5. accidents happen

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 5: Accidents happens  
  
"Ill, I can't stand this food." Jinx complains as she pushes her plate away.  
  
"I told you the macaroni's here aren't good." Raven says "And believe it or not, but the macaroni's here are made of human hair."  
  
Jinx giggles a little "Yeah right," from her plate; Raven reaches out towards it and pulls out a piece of hair covered in cheese. Jinx got a disgusted look on her face. She placed her hand fast towards her mouth and started running. Raven rolled her eyes and follows.  
  
In the cafeteria line, Beastboy stands their looking at all the different choices. Since he was the only one in line, it was OK for him to wait a little. Kathreen came back in the line running towards Beastboy.  
  
"Don't eat the Macaroni's nor the cheesecake." Kathreen says warningly.  
  
"Reason?"  
  
"A girl just threw up her macaroni's and a boy found a toe nail in his cheesecake."  
  
"Thanks," Beastboy started grabbing the bread and cheese and orange juice and Kathreen grabbed cookies and strawberry milk. "Dude how can you drink that?" he says staring at Kathreens milk as they start paying.  
  
"Like this." She opens up her carton of milk and starts drinking it as milk came from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Gross!" as they try to find a table, Beastboy stepped on a banana peal and his food started flying across the room hitting Robin.  
  
"B.B?"  
  
At Robins table, "Robin, what is that in your hair?" as his friends start laughing, Robin grew angry and angrier as orange juice started dripping off one side of his hair. "GRRR," he stood up yelling "WHO DID THAT!?" the room grew quiet as he started looking around the room. He saw Kathreen helping Beastboy up while a banana peal hanged from his hair. "GRRR," from his table, he see's his friends, Jordan, Macaroni's and threw it across the room hitting Kathreen instead of his Target Beastboy.  
  
"Hey," Kathreen says as she wipes the macaroni's off her face. Beastboys face raged with anger as he grabs someone's plate of pudding and threw it towards Robin but instead, hits Starfire.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" everyone around started throwing food everywhere.  
  
"Ill, what is this soft food?" Starfire says out loud as she starts whipping it off.  
  
"Puddin girl," Carl yells out as a hotdog hit him in the head. Jordan pointed a finger towards Starfire getting some pudding on his finger.  
  
At the cafeteria entrance, Raven and Jinx comes back in. "What's going on?" as spaghetti started flying towards them, Raven made a black screen around them as the spaghetti crashed into it. As the spaghetti made it's way to the ground and as her power goes off, "Wow, I never actually seen your power in action."  
  
"I don't like using it."  
  
Robin started running across the cafeteria dodging all the food flying towards him trying to get to Beastboy and Kathreen.  
  
"B.B, time to run." Kathreen says as she lifts Beastboy back on his feet and started dragging him out towards the door where Raven and Jinx are.  
  
Robin try's to follow, but someone made his or her way in front of him. "Move out of my way!" Robin did the wrong choice by pushing that person out of the way.  
  
"Robin!" it was his teacher, Ms. Tarma who he pushed. Robin turned back around recognizing that voice. His eyes opens wide "EVERYONE, BE QUIET AND STOP THROWING FOOD OR ELSE YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP AND DETENTION!!!" Ms. Tarma's voice was so loud, even when everyone stopped what they were doing, her voice echoed throughout the room. She turned back to Robin who was still standing.  
  
Beastboy and Kathreen made it to the door, as they ran out, Beastboy caught a glimpse Raven who was staring strait at him. They're out the door.  
  
"Raven, you all right?"  
  
Ravens eyes were glowing and a sigh came out.  
  
"Raven? Raven? Hello?"  
  
Outside the cafeteria, "Dang that teacher can yell." Kathreen says as she starts to catch her breath. She looks towards Beastboy and notices his eyes were glowing and a sigh came out. "B.B? Hello? B.B?" she started waving his hands in front of Beastboys face.  
  
The two seconds of silence broke as Robin came busting through the door huffing and puffing "YOU!" he says loudly. "YOU THREW THE CHEESE SANDWICH!"  
  
"It was an accident" Beastboys voice sounded shaky.  
  
"You will PAY!!" Robin looks towards Kathreen "Or maybe your friend will pay for you."  
  
Kathreen moved up in front of Beastboy facing Robin "Listen Birdie, it was an ac-id-ent! Do you un-der-stand!?"  
  
"Oh yeah green guy, your friends goanna pay for you." Robin starts walking down the hall, as Ms. Tarma came through the door, Robin started running.  
  
"Robin! You have three months worth of Detention!!!" the teacher started running after him.  
  
"Wow," Kathreen says. 


	6. Cyborg

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 6: Cyborg  
  
One week later before school started at 6'o clock on the roof of the school. Beastboy and Kathreen sits their on two beach chairs looking out into the sky seeing the stars going away and the sun coming up.  
  
Kathreen was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, a black shirt that says Heaven sent, and her hair was put into a pony tail and Beastboy was wearing jeans, and a black shirt over a white shirt.  
  
"Do you think Robin meant what he said." Kathreen says. No response. "B.B?" Kathreen got up to look at Beastboy. He had that same look on his face last week when they both ran out of the cafeteria. "Oh no, you got the look."  
  
Beastboy made it back into reality "What look!?" he says loudly as he gets up to sit on the side of his chair.  
  
"You have a CRUSH on someone!"  
  
"No I don't" denial.  
  
"Yes you do! I'm a girl, and I know that look. You had that stupid look on your face when we left the cafeteria last week."  
  
"Really?" Beastboy lies back on his chair.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, lets just forget about it now alright."  
  
And hour later, the sun was up, but it was still cloudy. Kids started coming buy chatting. The school seems like the noisiest out of all the schools and Beastboy and Kathreen couldn't handle it. They both sit on the side of the building looking down at everyone and notice a big van coming by parking in front of the school.  
  
Inside the van,  
  
"Can I just go now?" someone yells out in the back seats. A couple sitting in the front were wearing lab coats.  
  
"No not yet," the lady sitting in the drivers seat says. "We need to make sure its safe."  
  
"Listen, I can handle myself alright?"  
  
"Alright, just go then." The man says.  
  
The person sitting in the back opens the doors of the trunk and steps out with a backpack in hand.  
  
On the roof, "A CYBORG!?"  
  
Back down, the Cyborg, big and strong looking just like mammoth except he's a Cyborg looks around seeing people just chatting about. As he takes a step.  
  
"By honey!" the girl Scientist yells out the open window and drives out. Everyone around turns towards the Cyborg and starts laughing.  
  
Cyborgs face turns bright red of embarrassment Great he thought my first day here and I'm already the laughing stalk. He walks towards the entrance of the school passing Robin and Starfire leaning against the wall.  
  
"Robin look! A cyborg!" Starfires hair was put up in two ponytails and purple headband. She pointed towards Cyborg as he walks in the school.  
  
Inside the school, the hallways were empty. "Now where's the principals office?" he starts walking.  
  
Two minutes later, he somehow found his way to the 5th floor. He turns towards a hallway that looked completely abandoned. He starts to walk through it.  
  
"Hey," a voice says out towards him. Cyborg turned his head to see a girl wearing a leather jacket next to a green hamster sitting on top of the lockers.  
  
"Uh, hey." Cyborg says.  
  
"Me and my friend heard what your parents yelled out."  
  
Cyborgs face starts blushing "Uh, do you know where the principals office is?"  
  
"Yeah." As Kathreen jumps off the lockers, she reaches out a hand towards the green hamster. The hamster crawled onto her hand and she held it out towards Cyborg. "This is Beastboy. He's my friend."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
Kathreen backs away three steps and held Beastboy down lower. "One, two, three!" Kathreen threw the hamster up into the air as it hits the grown with a squeak; it turns into a bird, then a human green fur.  
  
"Dude, I wasn't ready!" Beastboy yells out towards Kathreen. Cyborg's face opens wide eyes as he sees that little hamster grow big within three seconds. Beastboy notices how Cyborg looks at him, wide eyes and drool coming from his mouth. "Hey dude, are you all right?"  
  
"Uh, I need to go to the principals office."  
  
"What other reason is this hallway empty?" Kathreen says.  
  
"Uh, cause everyone's outside."  
  
"Even when everyone's inside, no one goes down this hallway." Beastboy says.  
  
"Then why are you guys over here?" Beastboy and Kathreen looks back and forth at each other.  
  
"KATHREEN MOVENTINO, PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE." From the speakers.  
  
"Uh, Cyborg, just follow us." 


	7. Principal's office

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 7: Principal's office  
  
Beastboy and Kathreen started running fast. Cyborg ran to follow. As Cyborg tries to fallow, he see's Beastboy transphorms into a cheetah and Kathreen grab hold of him. As they turn to a hallway, Kathreen jumps onto the back of Beastboy as he turns into a horse. As Cyborg makes it to the corner, he stops to take a breath. He continues running. He see's them turn another hallway. As he fallows, he trips, but got back up and continues. He caught up to them seeing them both staring at the principal's office.  
  
"Is this it?" Cyborg asks.  
  
"Ya," Kathreen says, "It is." She turns towards Beastboy "Beastboy, it might be best if you just stay here or can you run back to get our backpacks?"  
  
"K, I'll get the backpacks." As Beastboy runs off, Kathreen turns towards Cyborg.  
  
"Why do you need to go here?"  
  
"Cause I need to get my class schedule and stuff."  
  
"Alright." Kathreen pushes the door open. Inside, there was a lady sitting at a desk typing something on the computer. Next to a file cabinet was the principals office. There were five chairs; Robin's sitting on one of them. Both Cyborg and Kathreen picks the chairs farthest from Robin. Robin looks towards them.  
  
"Well, the Cyborgs here. And the green guys girlfriend." Kathreen rolls her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you, your girlfriend dumped you and you had to come here?" Kathreen spoke up.  
  
"Cyborg," the lady at the counter says, "Come here." As Cyborg stands up and walks over towards the lady Robin and Kathreen stares angrily at each other.  
  
"No, I got in trouble cause of you last week."  
  
"Figures." Cyborg leaves the room with papers in his hand (his class schedule)  
  
Starfire came out of the principals office and walks towards Robin "Robin, I can't go to the school no more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was never enrolled. I'll see you some other time if my sister doesn't find me."  
  
"What does your sister have to do with this?" Kathreen says.  
  
"I ran away from her and my family so I can go to this school. And if no one knows, my sister is evil and scary."  
  
"Robin, you can go in the principals office now." Robin stood up and walks towards the other door. Starfire walks out of the room crying. "Kathreen, you are being sent home. You need to get your things. Your parents will be picking you up shortly at the front of the school."  
  
"Alright." Kathreen got up and starts walking towards the door. When she got out, she see's Starfire still walking slowly. Kathreen runs towards her. "Hey,"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You know, you don't need to go home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, my parents are picking me up today and since their really generous people, I can ask them if you can stay with us."  
  
Starfires face started calming down "Thank you. I'm Starfire, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kathreen."  
  
"Well, thank you Kathreen."  
  
"Just be in front of the school alright?"  
  
"Yes." Starfire starts running down the hall as Beastboy comes up.  
  
"Hey," Beastboy says. "So where's Cyborg and what happened to you?"  
  
"Uh, Cyborg just left to go find his classes I think and I have to go home and I don't know why."  
  
"Uh alright. Here's your backpack." Beastboy hands Kathreen her backpack.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see ya tomorrow." Kathreen walks away as Beastboy starts to transphorm into a cat and starts going away. 


	8. Then you look at me

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgir123  
  
Chapter 8: Then you look at me  
  
In music class second period, Raven sat in front of Beastboy.  
  
"Raven," the music teacher Mr. Thomas says, "You will and Beastboy will be partnering for the next song."  
  
The teacher handed her two music scripts and she passed the other one to Beastboy. The Teacher started handing everyone else a music sheet of the song they'll be singing for the upcoming dance in two months. The teacher hands Beastboy another sheet "Give this one to Kathreen for me will you?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Thomas." Beastboy grabs the sheet from the teacher's hand and shoves it neatly into his backpack. Raven turns around to face Beastboy with her sheet.  
  
"Should we start practicing?" Raven says since everyone else is.  
  
"Well, lets just read it over."  
  
Song: then you look at me Singer: Celine Dion  
  
Raven: Laugh and cry, live and die Life is a dream we are dreaming Day by day I find my way Look for the soul and the meaning  
  
Towards Beastboy, Raven had the voice of an angel  
  
Beastboy: Then you look at me And I always see What I have been searching for I'm lost as can be Then you look at me  
  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
Raven: People run, sun to sun, Caught in their lives ever flowing Once begun, life goes till it's gone We have to go where it's going  
  
Beastboy: Then you look at me And I always see What I have been searching for  
  
I'm lost as can be  
  
Then you look at me And I am not lost anymore  
  
Raven: And you say you see When you look at me The reason you love life so Though lost I have been I find love again  
  
BB & Raven: And life just keeps on running And life just keeps on running You look at me and life comes from you  
  
End of song  
  
Raven started to blush  
  
"Hey," Beastboy says shyly "We got a romantic song and everyone gets pop and one with an actual rhythm."  
  
"Ya," Raven says, "I guess this is the ending song. Um, what song did your friend get?"  
  
Beastboy reaches back into his backpack to get the lyrics for Kathreen. He reads the title and says, "it's called, Sweet Sixteen and the singer is, Hillary Duff."  
  
"I use to listen to that song."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, but my so called dad destroyed it." Ravens calm hands started turning into a fist (her hands are on Beastboys desk) Beastboy reaches out to grab Ravens hands  
  
"Hey, calm down, at least your dads not here." Ravens hands rolled out of the fist.  
  
"Ya, true." 


	9. Lyle

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 9: Lyle  
  
Kathreens house at the front, the house is a two-story building, the colors are light yellow and light green, and theirs two garage doors. As they drive through to park on the sidewalk.  
  
"Starfire" Kathreens mother says, "You can go inside. The doors unlocked."  
  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
  
"No problem." As Kathreen opens the door to go out followed by Starfire, her mom says, "Katrina, you stay in here. Theirs something we need to tell you." Kathreen obeyed and moved out of Starfires way." As the door closes behind Starfire, Kathreen's parents stared sternly at her.  
  
"Is there a problem." Kathreen asks in wonder.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Uh is this about the water balloon fight? (In the beginning)" she says fast and quickly.  
  
"No, it's about Lyle."  
  
"What about him? Did he sneak into my room again? Or did he try to paralyze my snake with his scorpions?"  
  
"No," mother was talking softly and seriously "Your brother is."  
  
At an instant, Kathreen new what her mother was going to say. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth slowly opened. Teardrops started to fall off down her cheeks.  
  
Kathreens real name is Katrina 


	10. Feild trip

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 10: field trip  
  
A few days later before school, on the roof, Beastboy sat looking throughout the school. He see's a car parking in the front of the school and who came out were Starfire and Kathreen. Beastboy transphormed into a hawk and flew down their with his backpack in front of Kathreen and Starfire.  
  
"Hey guys!" Beastboy says. Starfire looked strait at him with a smile.  
  
"Hello." Starfire says.  
  
Kathreen was staring down towards the ground. "Hey Beastboy." Her voice sounded soft. Starfire started walking towards Robin and Kathreen walks towards the left of the school.  
  
"Yo!" Beastboy ran over towards her who just kept continuing to walk. "Yo, are you alright." Every time he stops, Kathreen just kept on walking "You know theirs a field trip today." He stopped, and ran back to her. They were now away from the entrance of the school "And a school dance." No answer "And the bells going to ring in one minute." No answer "Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No B.B, something happened at home and" tears started straining down her face "and I just don't want to talk about it!" Kathreen ran leaving Beastboy behind. She ran far enough not to be seen. Beastboy looks back towards the school, and back towards Kathreen. Since she was gone, he ran back to the school.  
  
He looks around to find Starfire. He runs over there even though Robin was there.  
  
"Yo, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothings wrong with her!" Robin says defensively  
  
"Not her, I mean my friend and I'm not asking you, I'm asking her!" pointing towards Starfire.  
  
"Do you mean Katrina?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Katrina. Also known as Kathreen." Pause "Kathreens mother kept on calling her Katrina."  
  
"Uh, OK, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Are you Beastboy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am sorry Beastboy, but she does not wish me to tell you."  
  
"Alright." Beastboy transphorms into a Blue jay and flew upwards towards the school.  
  
"Show off." Robin says to himself "Star, why are you here? I thought they kicked you out of the school?"  
  
"The school did, but Katrina's parents enrolled me so I can continue to come here. Isn't that wonderful!?"  
  
"Ya, are you going to the field trip today?"  
  
"Yes. Are you?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
Down the halls in the school where Ravens locker is, Raven stood there with her hair in French braids and Jinx with her hair in two braids and a headband.  
  
"I can't go to the fieldtrip." Jinx says in much disappointment.  
  
"Great, now who am I suppose to hang out with?"  
  
"Theirs, Beastboy and Cyborg and Robin and Sammy and Tarie and."  
  
"OK, enough. Did you forget that Robins our enemy, Sammy and Tarie don't like us, and Beastboy and Cyborg are. I don't actually know what they are."  
  
"Well, it's them or someone else or llloooneerrr."  
  
"I'm not going to be a loner!" Jinx stares sternly at her "K, I'll hang out with Beastboy and Cyborg."  
  
"Good."  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
"Theirs the bell, I'll see you after school." Raven says as she closes her locker.  
  
"Why after school?"  
  
"Well the field trip ends at sixth period."  
  
"Well, can you get me a souvenir?" fast.  
  
"Ya, whatever." Raven waves goodbye and starts walking.  
  
"Man, I'll see you later then." Jinx and Raven both walk away in separate directions.  
  
On Jinx's way, she walks by Cyborg. 


	11. Robin's job

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
The tenth and ninth floor is where all the lockers are.  
  
Chapter 11: Robins job  
  
Sixth period down the same hallway Ravens lockers at (tenth floor), Jinx walks down it and out of nowhere, Carl, Jordan, and in front of them is Robin all staring at her. The hallways are empty so they're the only ones around.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Jinx says out loud putting a hand to her hips.  
  
"Listen Jinx." Robin says as him and his friends started walking towards her. Carl and Jordan walk behind Jinx grabbing hold of her arms and Robin just stays right in front of her. "You're the loner now since Raven isn't here and that also makes you the defenseless one."  
  
"So, you do know." Jordan from behind her squeezed her neck causing her to fall asleep.  
  
"Do you know that no one can find you here?"  
  
Robin lifted Jinx up into the air and punched her right at the stomach and also punched her back.  
  
There, she stayed paralyzed from the pain.  
  
On a different hallway on the same floor, Robin was causing trouble again harming two girls. Both of the girls have blond hair and are both cheerleaders.  
  
"Stop it!!" one of the girls cried but being punched in the face gain also her unconsciousness.  
  
Three nerds in the same hallway got their ears pulled and slammed against locker to locker with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
On the ninth floor, Jordan and Carl were pulling Gizmo's arms as Robin finds a locker that's open. He found one and grabbed Gizmo and shoved him in their watching him cry.  
  
Kathreen came to the school going to the ninth floor just to get some stuff out of her locker. When she made it to her locker on the ninth floor, she was hearing crying noises near her. She opens up her locker quickly to see if it came from in there. No. Nothing. She went ahead to grab her stuff still hearing the crying noises. Her locker slammed closed. When she turned her head, she saw Robin.  
  
"Leave me alone." Kathreen pulled her backpack over her shoulders and walked away in a different direction. She turned towards the left hallway, but walked out seeing Carl. She ran towards a different hallway witch is at the end of the line to see Jordan standing their laughing. Kathreen ran back but saw Robin. All of them were circling her and there was no way out.  
  
"Katrina," Robin says "Who would have thought YOU, out of all people will run."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kathreen ask strictly.  
  
"Lets say that Starfire has been learning from a parent. Now, why are you running?"  
  
"Cause I see three of the most ugliest people in front of me who won't MOVE." Kathreen shoved Robin away and continued walking. Robin ran after her pulling her backpack causing her to stop.  
  
"Tell us the real reason."  
  
"Cause I need to leave."  
  
"There must be another reason," Carl says  
  
"Ya, so what is it Katrina?"  
  
"None of your business!" Kathreen punched him in the nose and ran.  
  
"Follow her." Robin says strictly. As Jordan and Carl went running, Robin grabbed hold of his nose hurting in so much pain. Kathreen ran into an elevator and started pressing buttons, as the door closes, she waves goodbye. Carl, Jordan, and Robin who just caught up ran to the stairs next to it.  
  
Down at the bottom when the elevator door opens, Robin, Carl, and Jordan were right they're in front of her. Jordan grabbed hold of her backpack and shoved her out the elevator. He brought his arm around Kathreens neck and started to slightly choke her.  
  
"You got away this far Katrina," Robin says "How?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you let go." Robin snapped his fingers and Jordan lets go.  
  
"Tell us. If you run, we might just do a little more damage to you then to everyone else." His voice sounded deep, dark, and definitely evil.  
  
"Lyle is gone, alright!"  
  
Jordan thought for a minute "Wait, Lyle Moventino?"  
  
Everyone turns his or her heads quickly towards Jordan.  
  
"Since when can you talk?" Carl says.  
  
"Well, I was trying to make a record of two years. Still, Lyle's your bro?"  
  
"Ya, everyone knows that!"  
  
"Sorry." Jordan walks out.  
  
"Hey, where are you going!" Robin yells out.  
  
"Me and Lyle were friends, if he's gone, then I'll bet he wouldn't want me to do this to his sis so see ya!" Jordan walks out.  
  
Kathreen just stood there my brother was friends with that dork? She though in her head.  
  
Robin growls and turns strait away towards Kathreen punching her in the back of her neck. She fell over.  
  
"Well, our jobs done." Robin says turning towards Carl.  
  
"No," Carl says back "Your jobs done. Lyle was my friend to. So, you're goin to be the loner now." Jordan walks out.  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
The bell rings and Robin runs. Since Kathreen was beaten up by the school's entrance, no one noticed her since they all had to go to the tenth or ninth floor.  
  
People from the field trip came in from the exit. One of the students saw Kathreen "Yo everyone! There's a dead girl here!" 


	12. Found out

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 12: found out  
  
"Hey look! Theirs a dead girl here!" one of the guys yelled out. Everyone circled the girl. Beastboy and Cyborg ran to the front as they noticed that it was Kathreen.  
  
"Oh.no." Beastboy says.  
  
"Dang, what are the possibilities." Cyborg says scratching her head. When the teacher noticed, she notified everyone to leave the area and to go to there lockers. Beastboy carried Kathreen to the nurse's room (first floor). He stares at Kathreens innocent face. He felt terribly for letting her run off.  
  
"Don't worry," Beastboy says quietly and softly towards her "I won't let this happen to you again."  
  
Later on upstairs, people started seeing the bodies lying around places. When Beastboy made it upstairs, Cyborg was opening his locker. When Beastboy got up to him, he got his locker open and saw Gizmo crying.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Cyborg says. Beastboy crowded around Cyborgs locker to see whom he was talking to (actually, he thought he was talking to himself).  
  
"Gizmo?" Beastboy says. Beastboy reached out his arms to grab Gizmo. As he lifted him out.  
  
"Ouch! Man! My arms hurt!" Gizmo cries.  
  
"Uh, should we bring him to the nurses room or somethin?" Cyborg says.  
  
Raven came up to them with one of those flat carts with Jinx, two cheer leaders, and three nerds on it all lying sideways. Raven stops near them.  
  
"You guys found someone?"  
  
"Ya, Gizmo." Beastboy holds out Gizmo towards Raven.  
  
"Well, lets get them downstairs." Raven continues to walk with the cart as Beastboy follows with Cyborg.  
  
Starfire, who was just watching them from one of the hallways starts walking someplace down the hall she's in. She looks up and sees video cameras. As she continues to walk, she see's a door open. She walks in it. As she closes the door, the door reveals the words "Employees only". Inside the room was TV's everywhere showing people walking down different hallways and some just empty.  
  
Starfire thought about a time when her sister taught her about the controls in the control room.  
  
"This is how to forward backwards to see the images before it." Blackfire says. She turned a knob around and the TV shows Starfire just walking down the hall with her sister. "Now, this is how to work the missiles."  
  
Starfire made it back to reality. She saw a knob just like the one her sister showed her, and turned it. The TV's started rewinding. The moment she saw Robin, she stops.  
  
What she saw scared her. Robin and his friends were hurting other people while she was gone and all within sixth period.  
  
"Robin." She says to herself softly. Her eyes started to widen "How. could you?" Starfire walks slowly out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Downstairs in the nurse's office. Three ambulances parked in front of the school with people coming out of them with three of those rolling ambulance beds. They came back out with Jinx, Gizmo, and Kathreen on them. Raven ran towards Jinx.  
  
"Hold up," Raven says to the ambulance person. Raven turns towards Jinx and pulls an Egyptian bracelet. She puts it on her wrist. "There, I promise you I'll get you a souvenir." The ambulance guy pushes the bed into the ambulance. Raven sighs.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Gizmo kept repeating.  
  
"Don't worry Giz, you'll be better soon." Beastboy says.  
  
"Ya, soon, when your arms get better, you'll keep using them to create something."  
  
"See ya guys later. Ow." Gizmo says.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg both waves goodbye saying "Get well soon!" next, they turn to the ambulance Kathreens going to be in and ran towards it.  
  
"Wait, hold up." Beastboy says towards the ambulance guy. As he and Cyborg looks at Kathreen, they see a cast thing around her neck.  
  
"My necks broken." Kathreen says.  
  
"You can talk?" Cyborg says.  
  
"Ya, my neck might be broken, but I'll be OK."I hope. "Beastboy,"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Sorry bout this morning, the reason I've been running is cause my brothers gone."  
  
"Your brothers."  
  
"Yeah, he's gone, and I want to see him again.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see him again." In a comforting voice.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see ya guys later. Oh and Cyborg,"  
  
"Ya," Cyborg responds  
  
"You guys better stay friends if I'm not back."  
  
"Sure," He grabbed Beastboy by his shoulders and started knuckling his head "We'll stay friends."  
  
The ambulance guy rows Kathreen inside the ambulance. All the ambulances are gone now.  
  
Beastboy turns to see Raven sad, looking down at the grown. He walks over towards her and puts an arm around her "Hey,"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Me and Cyborg are going to the roof, want to come?"  
  
Raven smiles "Sure."  
  
Starfire, from a distance saw and heard them. 


	13. Rooftop

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 13: rooftop  
  
On the roof thirty minutes later, the beach chairs are still up there so Beastboy sat on his, Raven sat on the other, and Cyborg sat on the ground. All looks sad.  
  
"So, how long have you been here Raven?" Beastboy ask, "Out of curiosity."  
  
"For five minutes." Raven says.  
  
"He doesn't mean the roof." Cyborg says.  
  
"I know, just trying to light the mood a little."  
  
From the back door behind them, Starfire peaked through it.  
  
"Beastboy, why are you called Beastboy?" Raven ask,  
  
Beastboy transphormed into a Raven (bird) "caw! Caw!" and back to himself. It surprised Starfire to see that. "Any more questions?"  
  
Ravens eyes are wide. She shook her head and faced Cyborg. "Who created you?"  
  
"Uh, the full story made short is. started as a human, went to a family trip, got lost in the woods, evil scientist found me, they made me a Cyborg, well, half, two years later a girl was also captured by the same thing, she helped me, I got free, found my family, and they sent me to school."  
  
"You know, Kathreen says her cousin helped a cyborg once. Then she showed us a picture of a blue cat." Beastboy says.  
  
"Ya, when the girl got kidnapped, before she helped me, the evil scientist people made her a walking blue cat."  
  
Beastboy thought for a moment and grabbed a picture from his pocket. "Is this her?"  
  
Cyborg grabbed it and looks at it "Ya, that is."  
  
"Now," Raven says "Lets just talk about how there was EIGHT people harmed."  
  
"I know how." Starfire says as she comes out through the door. Everyone's staring right at her as she walks up to them "Robin has done it." Pause of silence.  
  
"Well, that's good enough for me!" Beastboy says slamming his hands together and rubs it.  
  
Raven rolls her eyes "Beastboy, there needs to be proof." She turns towards Starfire "How do you know?"  
  
"It was on TV in the schools control room."  
  
Everyone started to look like they were thinking "The school haves a control room?" Cyborg thought out loud.  
  
"Yes. It turns out there are so called video cameras around the school."  
  
"Hmm," Beastboy thought "Now that does explain them knowing about me starting the food fight." He thought again "Not the last one, the last one BEFORE that."  
  
"Starfire, your positive your friend did this?" Raven says.  
  
"Yes," sigh "And he is not my friend."  
  
"Alrighty then!" Cyborg says "Get in a circle cause I have a plan!" Raven and Beastboy changed the direction of the beach chairs, Cyborg sat next to Raven. "Star, you're in it to." Starfire ran over and went over to sit next to Beastboy. "OK, here's what we do," 


	14. Robin's first plan

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
It's past a week, so within that week, Robin's friends got expelled for spiting on a kids macaroni & cheese. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Today's titan wears: Robin: Jeans, red shirt with a super man logo.  
  
Starfire: Blue dress up to her knees, light blue stockings, blue shoes, hair in pigtails with blue hairs scrunches  
  
Raven: Black leather pants, black shirt (one sleeve longer then the other) with sparkles  
  
Beastboy: Gray shirt, jeans  
  
Chapter 14: Robins first plan  
  
Fourth period, first floor, Robin's leaning against the trophy cabinet thinking about Starfire and Batman finding out or worst, his parents finding out if they ever come back from Florida. He hears footsteps coming up towards him. He turned his head and saw the girl he now is starting to love.  
  
"Hey Sta-" he stops noticing that Starfire just walk past him with her nose in the air and her eyes shut. Stunned "Star?" he runs up to her. Starfire stops walking knowing HE'S their.  
  
"Star? Is. everything all right?" concern. He grabs Starfires hand looking strait into her eyes.  
  
Starfire returned that look with a dirty look and got her hands back to herself "LEAVE ME ALONE ROBIN!" a teacher from one of the classrooms came out to tell them to be quiet. After she left.  
  
"Wha. what did I do?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did!" still yelling, but more quiet "You know, I thought you were a good person," pause "But I was WRONG." Starfire walks away stomping her feet till she walked into her class.  
  
Robin, dead silent, now he's thinking about how this happened.  
  
"Hey." Robin turns around seeing Cyborg.  
  
"Where'd you come from!?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"The hardware store!" Robin turns around and sees Beastboy with a head of a barking bulldog. He screamed and turned towards the last way out which Raven is standing. Her hair swayed around a little, then a clear window on the trophy cabinet broke. Robin gulped backing back into the wall behind him staring at the three making evil glares towards them.  
  
"What do you guys want!?" as they continued to yell at Robin, Starfire, from the side of one of the hallways smiled.  
  
"This is what you have deserved Robin." Starfire says silently to herself.  
  
From one of the classrooms, a student (Boy) looks out the window seeing the skies growing dark and a big aircraft like a spaceship type thing coming down letting down robots through out the earth, "Ms. Colon!" the boy stood up yelling pointing outside,  
  
"Oh my god. Everyone, downstairs," from other classrooms, the teachers were saying the same thing.  
  
"Hey!" Cyborg held him up against the wall, "Let me go!"  
  
"Oh, so you don't like it when you get picked on!?" Beastboy says,  
  
"You harmed all the week and innocents at this school," Ravens hair kept swaying, and more things kept breaking, "And now your one of them." Cyborg got ready to punch him, till kids started running through the halls, he dropped Robin on the ground stepping on his shirt so he wouldn't move.  
  
"Where they going," Beastboy looks at his watch, "It ain't time to leave,"  
  
all of a sudden, the roof above them tore off, showing of the sky above them. All of their eyes grew wide and Starfire ran over towards them.  
  
"Everyone! Run!" Starfire yells out as she got up to them.  
  
"What is that?" Raven ask freaking out,  
  
"That is my sister Blackfire! Blackfire is in there, and she is going to cause much danger on this planet! We need to do something!"  
  
Robin ripped his shirt so he can gain his freedom. "Yo!" Cyborg yells. Robin starts breaking the rest of the leftover glass on the trophy case. He ran back, and ran over towards the trophy case stepping on it jumping up in the air but only ends up landing back on the ground. He continues to do it over and over again.  
  
"Man, what are you doing?" Beastboy yells,  
  
"I'm going to stop that thing, weather you guys hate me or not!" Robin jumps again, but falls back.  
  
"Robin," Starfire went over towards Robin, but he just moves,  
  
"Stop it Star," he got back up looking at her, "You already hate me and I don't need your help." He jumps again,  
  
"Robin, Remember what I said about the Yuki tribe?"  
  
Robin nodded, "So, that was a few months ago."  
  
"Yes, but I said that day that they help one another out no matter what. You must do that right now."  
  
"Why should I? They won't listen to me."  
  
"I'll listen," Raven said.  
  
"Uh, Me to." Beastboy ads  
  
"Ya, just by looking at that space thing, it looks like were the ones who are going to save man kind." Cyborg says.  
  
"See Robin," Starfire says, "We will listen to you, you just always think negative."  
  
"But what if my plan doesn't work?"  
  
"See, you are thinking negative, just tell us what we need to do."  
  
Robin thought for a moment, "Alright,"  
  
Robin's First Plan!  
  
"So, Only you three can fly right?" Pointing towards Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire. They nodded. "Ok, you two help each other lift up Cyborg, Starfire, you lift me up alright?" they nodded. "Starfire, since you know about that ship, you lead the way. When we get in, You and Beastboy go in the control room or whatever to stop that thing. Me, Raven, and Cyborg will be backup just in case any guards come up or something."  
  
"Wait, Star, is there anything else we might need to know?" Beastboy said.  
  
"Oh, we can only go in by the back doors, and those doors open with a piece of my hair DNA. When we get inside, only one person can walk, and the rest of you must fly."  
  
"Why,"  
  
"Find out when we get there, lets just go!" Robin ordered. Everyone looked at him sternly, "Please,"  
  
"Alright," 


	15. Time to save the world

Title: the first titans  
  
Author: Poetgil123  
  
Chapter 15: time to save the world  
  
In the sky,  
  
Man, can this Cyborg get any heavier? Beastboy complains in his head. Beastboys holding Cyborg with his claws (he's an eagle) as Raven uses her black energy.  
  
"Lightning!" Robin yells, lightning from the ship started shooting out towards them  
  
"AHH!" Raven screams as one of the lightning bolts hit her.  
  
"Big trouble here!" Cyborg yells. Both him and Raven started to fall down. Since Starfire was already at the spaceship, she threw Robin on it, and went back down to get Raven and Cyborg.  
  
Robin looks at the DNA scanner, "Hmm," he plucks one of his hairs out and puts it against the scanner,  
  
"Access denied." The whole door became electrified and shocked Robin, Robin still hanged on till Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg came back. Starfire and Beastboy are holding Cyborg and Raven woke up.  
  
"Robin," Starfire went up to him, "What did you do?"  
  
"I tried getting in while you went to get them."  
  
Starfire, still holding Cyborg with one arm plucked one of her hairs out and puts it up to the scanner.  
  
"Access Granted." The door opened up with Robin still on it  
  
"Beastboy, Starfire, Throw Cyborg inside," they threw Cyborg inside.  
  
"Remember, only I pair of feet can touch the ground." Starfire says as Raven and Beastboy went in before her.  
  
"Star," Robin called out, "Can you help me out?"  
  
Starfire smiled. She reached a hand out towards Robin and turned her back towards him, "Jump," she says. Robin reached out his left hand and jumped on Starfires back holding onto her hand.  
  
"Thanks," Starfire flew inside.  
  
Inside, Cyborg stood up with a green hamster in his hand and Raven sitting on one of his shoulders facing the back and kneeling against the palm of her hands.  
  
"Well, it looks like you got everything," Robin says looking around the room. It was dark, weird, and filled with a bunch of gadgets.  
  
"Ya, but poor Raven almost got hit with a dart when she stepped in." Raven growled at Cyborg and hit him in the head, "Ow, why'd you do that!?"  
  
"Just think about it!" the whole airship started shaking.  
  
"What is going on?" Starfire wonders.  
  
"My bad." Raven says.  
  
"Starfire, take Beastboy to the control room," Robin ordered. Starfire placed Robin down on Cyborgs other shoulder.  
  
"Where is Beastboy?" Starfire wonders  
  
"Oh, Right here." Cyborg hands Starfire the little green hamster.  
  
"EEK!" seeing the green hamster caused her to drop him, "Ill! Ill! Ill! What is a Choraplack doing on the ship!?"  
  
Beastboy turned back into himself "A what?" spears from all side of the room started coming out towards Beastboy, Starfire few over Beastboy, reached a hand and lifted him up in the last second. All the spears hit each other causing an explosion.  
  
Beastboys eyes grew wide staring at the smoke "What'd you guys put in those things?"  
  
"Beastboy, you are getting heavy,"  
  
"Oops," he turned into an eagle.  
  
"Hmm," Robin jumps off of Cyborgs shoulder onto the same spot on the ground Beastboy was on. nothing happened, "Beastboy, turn into a Tiger or a cheetah, and run across the hall."  
  
Beastboy flew over to Cyborgs shoulder and changed back "Dude, are you crazy!?"  
  
"Look," he stomps on the ground. Nothing happened. "Since you stepped here, nothing happened. If you run all across, it might be safe for the rest of us to go through."  
  
"Ya, but not for me!"  
  
"Just do it!" Starfire gave him a stern look, "Please."  
  
"Alright." Beastboy jumped off Cyborgs shoulder and turned into a cheetah, and back to himself "Wish me luck!" he turned back into a cheetah and started running. Across the hall he ran through, spears came out two at a time all almost hitting Beastboy. Each one exploded.  
  
"You can stop running!" Robin yelled  
  
"If he continues, he will hit the dead end." Starfire said.  
  
"Good luck little green boy." Cyborg said.  
  
Raven jumped off Cyborgs shoulder and flew after Beastboy.  
  
Over towards Beastboy, "AHHH!" he yelled in his head. Each spear barely touches him but each explosion keeps pushing him. Beastboy looks up ahead seeing a wall, "OH NO!"  
  
Raven caught up to where she saw the last few explosions. Up ahead, she saw the wall, and Beastboy. She flew downwards above Beastboy, "Beastboy!" Beastboy turned into his normal self and continued running.  
  
"HELP ME!" Raven flew down towards Beastboy and grabbed him by his shirt hanging him in the air. The last explosion pushed them back, having Beastboy land on top of Raven. Beastboy rolled off of Raven sitting right next to her.  
  
"My shirt!" Raven yells looking at the tear on her shirt.  
  
"Thank you!" Beastboy warped his arms around Raven giving her a big hug. Everyone ran up to them.  
  
"You guys alright?" Cyborg asked  
  
"NO!" Raven says  
  
"YES!" Beastboy says at the same time, "Raven saved my life! I am so happy!"  
  
"Beastboy! It was nothing! Let me go!" the ceiling above them started cracking,  
  
"Y'all better move!" Cyborg, reached an arm out towards Beastboy, grabbing him by the shirt moving them out of the way as the ceiling fell breaking.  
  
Starfire looked through the hole. "Here it is!" Starfire flew inside the whole as the rest of them (But Cyborg) followed.  
  
Through the hole, "This is the control room!" Starfire cried  
  
"Great, how do you stop the Cyborgs?"  
  
"Excuse me!?" Cyborg yelled  
  
"Not you! The ones down on earth!"  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" from the shadows, Blackfire comes out.  
  
"Wow, who's she?" Beastboy ask  
  
"Blackfire what are you doing?" Starfire ask as she walks up to her.  
  
"I told you we'll rule this planet."  
  
"Yes, but. wait, no! Stop it Blackfire!"  
  
"Why should I even listen to you." Blackfire points a finger towards Starfire pushing her back "Little sister.  
  
Blackfire presses a black button, the alarms went off.  
  
"YO! I need help!" Cyborg yells. Raven flew down along with Beastboy.  
  
"Listen little sis, I am tired of hearing your complaining."  
  
"Blackfire, I am telling you to stop. I do not want to see you in jail again."  
  
"Who cares,"  
  
"Blackfire, our planet was peaceful until you decided to change everything!"  
  
"If this is some family problem, I'll leave." Robin jumped down into the hole.  
  
Starfires eyes glowed green and Blackfire's a dark purple.  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
"What do you think? Everyone on our planet is to goody- goody, and that needs to stop."  
  
"No, you need to be stop!" Starfire shot out green bolts towards Blackfire, Blackfire dodges it and jumps behind Starfire. She did a high kick to Starfire's head. "Ow," Starfire rubs her head.  
  
"Not so clever now," Blackfire says facing Starfires face.  
  
Starfire smiles, and punches Blackfire on the nose. "My nose!" Blackfire hangs to her nose as Starfire kicked her.  
  
"You may not be smart, but I am." Starfire steps on Blackfire's head stomping it.  
  
"Get off of me before I tell everyone your real name!" Starfire steps off. Blackfire uses her powers towards Starfire, but Starfire dodges it, instead, it hits the controls causing a big explosion. Blackfires eyes grew wide. Starfire Ran behind Blackfire and grabbed tape and started taping her mouth and hands together.  
  
"You shall never expose my name." Blackfire did another high kick but ends up falling on the ground unable to get back up.  
  
Where Raven and the rest are, Beastboy was a rhino, running through all the guards. Robin kept jumping in the air stepping on all the guard's heads. Cyborg used the sonic boom.  
  
"How many are there?" Raven says using her black energy to smash them all against the wall  
  
Beastboy transformed back to himself, "I don't know, I lost count." He turned into an elephant.  
  
Starfire flew down with Blackfire tied up in tape. "Everyone!" all the guards stopped but the Titans kept hitting them.  
  
"My friends, you to stop!" they stopped. "Guards, take Blackfire, she has done three crimes today."  
  
One of the guards came up to her grabbing Blackfire, "What are those crimes?"  
  
"Trying to abduct another planet, about to expose my real name, and ruining the honor of our planet again."  
  
"Wait, why didn't those guards do a anything earlier?" Beastboy wondered out loud.  
  
The smallest guard, about the size of Beastboy came up to him removing her helmet, "Because Blackfire trapped us." A small girl with blonde hair said.  
  
"What!? Are the rest of the guards girls to?"  
  
"No, just me. I am Starfire and Blackfires sister, Windfire."  
  
"Nice to meet you Windfire." Shaking her hand.  
  
"Blackfire actually broke five rules and one code." The guard said towards Starfire.  
  
"Do you know how to stop the Robots."  
  
"There mind bots, they can only stop unless Blackfire tells them so or an energy wave. Nothing else."  
  
"Were doom!" Cyborg yelled  
  
"No, Raven," Robin said  
  
"What?" Raven ask  
  
"You have an energy type thing, you can use that."  
  
"It's only my power. I'm sure there must be a certain energy."  
  
"It is," the guard said, "Black energy."  
  
"Alright." Raven fazed through the ground  
  
"Where'd she go?" Windfire wondered. 


	16. Getting settled

Title: The first titans  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 16: Getting settled  
  
Outside, Raven fazed through the ship looking down at planet earth. Everything looked dark and fire lit up in certain places. She reached her hands out in front of her, she took a deep breath, and the black energy came through her hands, going down to earth. All the Robots/ Cyborgs started having sparks, then exploding.  
  
After a few moments, Cyborg (with a jetpack), Beastboy, and Starfire with Robin on her back came out of the Ship. The Skies started to become clear shining out throughout the whole earth. Firemen came out putting out all the fires.  
  
"By Starfire!" Windfire yells from the ship as the ship flies away.  
  
"You know," Robin started, "We made a pretty cool team."  
  
"Ya, maybe the Justice league will give us a medal or something."  
  
"Maybe a mansion filled with everything we want!" Beastboy said, jumping onto Cyborgs shoulder.  
  
"Maybe this is good enough." Raven said smiling. They all flew down to earth.  
  
A few days later, everything was back to normal and all the buildings were put back together. At Robins house,  
  
"Some mansion." Beastboy said looking down the hallways, "Do the hallways also throw spears at ya?" Beastboy wore baggy pants, white shirt, green vest, and a black cap.  
  
"No," Robin said, "How long does it take for them to get here?" Robin wore jeans, black shirt with a Batman logo on it, and a Grey jacket.  
  
Nock, nock, nock, on the door. "Finally," Robin runs up to the door and opens it.  
  
"Hello!" Starfire says, wearing the same thing as a few days ago, but pink.  
  
"Hey you guys,"  
  
"Yo, Rob, the schools still torn down!" Cyborg said.  
  
"No school, for another week." Raven says.  
  
"Get in." Robin says.  
  
Cyborg whistles, "Dang, some mansion. Where's Beastboy?"  
  
"Right here!" Beastboy yells from the top of the stairs making an echo, "Robin! What did you say about Batman?"  
  
"I told you already!"  
  
"Well tell them!" Robin turned around towards everyone else,  
  
"Batman lives here."  
  
"What!?" Cyborg  
  
"Really?" Raven  
  
"Who is Batman?" Starfire  
  
"I am." A man said coming from the stairs. "Robin, has you and your friends thought of a name yet?" He started walking down the stairs. Beastboy turned into a bird and flew over towards Robin and everyone else, then back to himself.  
  
"A name for what?"  
  
"The Justice league saw the way you and your friends has handled things. They're offering you all a team name, and a tower to live in."  
  
"I call BB!" Beastboy yelled  
  
"What!? No that's your uncials. How bout Cye bots!" Cyborg yelled  
  
"No! that's your uncials to!"  
  
"Team, tear, teen," Raven thought, "How about Teen?"  
  
"Teen what?" Beastboy said.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"How about Tires! Teen Tires!" Starfire yelled out.  
  
The room grew quiet.  
  
"Not Tires!" Beastboy yelled  
  
"Well think of something with Teen!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Do you have an idea Robin?" Batman asked.  
  
"Um, Titans?" Robin replied.  
  
"Well, tell them."  
  
"Teen Titans!?"  
  
"Ya, Teen Titans!" Beastboy yelled "I like it! Do you Cyborg?"  
  
"Ya, Starfire?" Cyborg says.  
  
"Yes, Raven?" Starfire says.  
  
"If it stops you all from yelling, then yes."  
  
"Alrighty then, Teen Titans!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Well Teen Titans, Follow me." Batman (I would call him by his real name if I remembered what it was).  
  
They all walked down various hallways. Some with army suites all the way down towards a basement layer.  
  
"The Bat layer!" Beastboy said having it echo. Raven elbows him.  
  
"Say that in your head next time." Raven says.  
  
"Man, would you look at all this?" Cyborg looks at all the Computers and stuff. "This must make a big electric bill."  
  
"Robin," Batman says, "You know the rest." Batman walks back up the stairs.  
  
"Where's he going?" Beastboy says.  
  
"Back up stairs. He wants me to show you guys some outfits you guys can choose."  
  
"I don't need one." Cyborg says.  
  
"Well, for me, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire."  
  
"Cool, does this computer have games?" Cyborg ask  
  
"No."  
  
Robin leads everyone to some pods showing some outfits. Ten different ones  
  
"Robin, get that one with the Red X." Cyborg pointed out  
  
"NA, That one's good enough." Pointing to the one with green pants.  
  
"Take the Red X then just in case."  
  
Beastboy looked at his choices, "Beastboy, get that one," Cyborg pointed to the one that's blue (like the one Beastboy already has but the purple is blue).  
  
"I like the purple one."  
  
"Don't blame me if no girls go for you."  
  
Over with Ravens choices, a purple dress, or gymnastics outfit.  
  
"Get that one." Cyborg points to the dress. "Guys will."  
  
"I don't want guys to go for me; I'll get the gymnastics one."  
  
Starfires choices, pants, or the skirt, "Get the skirt." Cyborg says  
  
"I do love the pants, but the skirt looks great. Thank you Cyborg."  
  
"No prob. See at least someone loves my idea!"  
  
"Hey, Red X is cool but I don't wanna camouflage!"  
  
Robin got a key, and started opening all the choices picked.  
  
Beastboy went up to Raven, "Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Robin, what does the tower look like?"  
  
"We'll find out next week."  
  
Next week,  
  
"Man this place is big!" Cyborg says  
  
"I have my own room!" Beastboy cries  
  
Starfire looks at the kitchen, "Cook Books." She reads.  
  
"Man, this is all great!"  
  
"I'm checking upstairs!" Cyborg runs over to the door,  
  
"Wait, where's the map!?"  
  
"Right here," Raven comes in the room fazing through the door. "There's a weight room here," she says to Cyborg.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Fist, some rules,"  
  
"Aww," both Cyborg and Beastboy complain  
  
"Come on! No grown ups live here!" Beastboy  
  
"Ya, unless if you want to be." Cyborg  
  
"Actually," Raven says, "First rule, Stay out of my room. It'll have things that'll scare you."  
  
"Anything else mom?"  
  
"No, also, we need to get all the boxes downstairs, and unpack before we do anything else."  
  
Beastboy turns into a dog. Alarms went off hurting Beastboys hearing, "Ow! Now I see why dogs hate the whistle!" he transforms back  
  
"What's that noise!?" Cyborg yells. Red lights flash everywhere.  
  
"You guys!" Robin runs in, "Bank robbery!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Man, we just stopped Blackfire, now someone else?" Beastboy complains.  
  
"Ya, Titans, Lets Move!"  
  
Back home (where they used to live) at the hospital, Mammoth comes in to the information table, "Where is Gizmo and Jinx?"  
  
"I'm sorry but no one here goes by that name." The lady at the table says.  
  
"Hmm, Kayla and Robert Thomas?"  
  
"Oh, down the hall, to the left, room 122."  
  
"Thanks." As he walks down the hall, an old lady, dressed profesionally, follows.  
  
Mammoth looks at all the doors, "119, 120, 121, and 122." Door 122, he opens the door, and comes in.  
  
"OK, your name is Kayla, my name is Gizmo, and your older brother is Mammoth." Gizmo says.  
  
"Who is Mammoth?" Jinx  
  
"Right here." Mammoth says  
  
"Mammoth!" Gizmo cries,  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Jinx isn't."  
  
"Who is Jinx?" Jinx,  
  
"You are."  
  
"But I was Kayla. do we all have two names?"  
  
"Ya, Mammoth watch this, what's my real name?"  
  
"Jet Lee."  
  
"No it isn't, it's Robert." Mammoth,  
  
"I know, you fell for it, didn't you?"  
  
"Ya, told ya Jinx!" Gizmo,  
  
"I fell for nothin!"  
  
"Excuse me," Mammoth looks behind himself and moves showing the injured ones the old lady,  
  
"Who are you?" Gizmo,  
  
"That does not matter. I have an offer for you three to join an institute called Hive."  
  
The sequel: Titans, remember 


End file.
